FNaF Battles
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: The epic battles between FNAF characters. If you want a sequel, Comment what fights you want to see!


Fight 1 : Chica (Original) V. Lolbit (Fnaf World)

Lolbit jumped through the portal, ready for a battle. She knew there were enemies awaiting her on the other side. She was teleported to _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,_ as the sign out front read. She could hear scuffling and metal clanking in the distance. This world was much different than what she was used to. But she brang her Disabler. She was gonna need it. She walked toward the commotion and saw a Rabbit, a Bear, and a Fox. She identified them as Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. But different from what she was used to. They were loud, scary looking creatures. But she realized one was missing. She snuck into _Pirate Cove_ , and, disablizer is hand, grabbed Foxy's neck, flipped him around, and jammed the disablizer into his back. He hung limp, and Lolbit hopped from pirate cove and walked over to bonnie, strumming her guitar. Lolbit Flipped bonnies wrist, Smashed her Guitar, and stabbed the disablizer into Bonnie neck space. But not before bonnie could scream "FREDDY! HE-"

Lolbit knew she was discovered, and hid in the corner. When freddy ran over to bonnie, holding her limp hand, Lolbit sprung into action. She jabbed the disablizer inro freddy's mid-section, and his body fell to the floor. Lolbit stood over the bodies, satisfied. Then she asked herself _Wheres Chica? "_ Over Here!" Lolbit flipped around to see Chica standing over her, Cupcake in one hand, Frying pan in the other. Chica strained her arm back, and flung the pan at Lolbit. It smashed into Lolbits faceplate, crumpling it like Aluminum Foil. Lolbit on th ground, Chica Stepped on the end of the Disablizer, breaking it. Lolbit reacted with boiling rage. She picked up the broken disablizer and smacked Chica in the shins with the butt of the disablizer. Chica flew back, stunned. The blow had broken a springlock in her suit, and her leg was damaged. She lie on the ground, And Lolbit teleported over her. ((No that's not OverPowered. Lolbit can TP in FNAF World.)) Lolbit raised the disablizer for a final blow, but Chica whispered something to the Cupcake. Its eyes glanced at Lolbit, And jumped onto her torso. Cupcake proceeded too rip through Lolbits wires. Sparks flew from Lolbits torso as Lolbit tried to rip the cupcake out. When the cupcake finally obeyed, It jumped back onto Chicas hand, Lifeless. Lolbit stood for a while more, then fell limply onto the hard, cold floor. Chica stood on her one good leg and dragged Lolbit back to the portal. ((She can heal in her dimension. Shell be fine.)) "There we go!" Chica said as she threw Lolbits body back into the portal. Now she had one more problem. Her friends were disabled.

 ** _Winner: Chica_**

Fight 2 :(OC, Has the ability to open his mouth very wide and grab children.) Stretch Mouth V. Balloon Boy W/ Balloon Girl.

Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl were walking around the (Second) Pizzeria, Looking for batteries. ((Balloon Boy wanted to power the carousel.)) "Hey, Who's that? Balloon girl asked.

"I don't know but he looks Battery powered!" Balloon Boy raced toward the creature. "Hello?" Balloon Boy said, trying to get the creatures attention.

The creature looked around, searching for children. Balloon Boy reached for the creatures torso, yearning the batteries held inside. The creature whipped around, glaring with its eternally angry eyes. "Um, can i have your batteries?" Balloon Boy asked.

"I, am Stretch Mouth!" Stretch Mouth raised his arm and smacked Balloon Boy across the room.

"Hey!" Balloon Girl Yelled. "That's my friend!"

Balloon Girl proceeded to sprint at the creature, and jabbed her sign into Stretch Mouths torso. She then pulled it out and started whacking his legs. Stretch Mouth tripped over the sign and tackled Balloon girl, snapping off the arm that held her toy balloon. Then Stretch Mouth stood, towering over her plastic torso. He picked up her body, and chucked it against a wall. It shattered, Plastic pieces flying everywhere. Balloon Boy regained his strength just in time too see Balloon Girl shattered on the floor. He ran up behind Stretch Mouth, Filled with rage, and stabbed his sign through Stretch Mouths Torso. Sparks Flying everywhere, Stretch Mouth fell to the ground and _appeared_ to be defeated. Balloon Boy stood on the body of Stretch Mouth, Satisfied. But Stretch Mouth was just playing dead. Stretch Mouth Stretched his mouth open to its full content and his claw emerged from his mouth and sucked balloon boy into it. Stretch Mouth took the plastic pieces of Balloon Girl and walked them over to marionettes box. He dropped them there, Regurgitated Balloon Boy, and left their bodies with a sign that read, _Fix Us Please._ Stretch Mouth walked to the door and left. He never wanted to leave them that injured. He would never make that mistake again. Even if marionette COULD fix them. He would let him make that mistake again.

 _ **Winner: OC Stretch Mouth**_

Fight 3 : Marionette (FNaF 2) V. Springtrap (FNaF 3)

 _Note : This Fight has NOTHING TO DO WITH FNAF LORE and is the longest fight._

Springtrap was walking through the empty halls of the (Second) pizzeria, axe in hand, waiting the arrival of marionette. As he walked down the dusty halls, he noticed all the drawings of the children. "The children i murdered." Springtrap muttered to himself.

he remembered every excruciating detail of his "Death" The souls had chased him through those empty halls. He had found the spring bonnie suit, and stuffed himself in it. He laughed at the children, unable to harm him. But the leaking ceiling dripped water onto the spring locks. They folded out into robotic form, with his body inside. His body was crushed, and impaled. He bled out on the floor, crying for help. His lungs were filling with blood. He was drowning in his own blood. The four children stood and watched as their murderer drown in agony. Springtrap flushed the memory from his mind, and continued down the hall. He walked into a party room, and ripped his axe into the table. As he pulled it out, he realized it was perfectly fitted for hit matted animatronic hand. He continued to walk down to the thrift store, where he knew the box was held. He turned the corner and saw the present looking box. He stared it down for a moment before raising his axe and striking the box with it. He continued to destroy the box until he saw a mask that resembled the Marionette. It was sliced it half, showing the band that wrapped around a head. Springtrap started to cackle at the sight of the defeated Marionette. But a voice from above stopped him . " _I've been expecting you. or should i say, WE!"_ Marionette floated down in front of springtrap.

"Your-Your dead! in the box!" Springtrap stuttered.

" _It was a fake. I knew you would try my box first. I know you william."_ Springtrap charged at her, axe raised. " _The children worship me."_ Marionette said, as the axe struck her in the chest. She flew back into the wall, a slice in her chest. She sat limply, and levitated into the air. " _I control the suits."_ Marionette said.

Just then Mangle charged from a dark corner, and tackled springtrap. Springtrap tried to grab her arm and pull it over his shoulder, but she was too strong. Mangle continued to strangle Springtrap, but he took his axe and started to swing it around her head. It struck her twice and she fell limp. Then two endo skeletons charged from the opposite corner. Springtrap sliced one's head clean off, and the other wrapped its arms around his neck. Springtrap fell to the floor, and Endo fell with him. Springtrap wriggled away from the Endo, and sliced both its arms with his axe. "These puny things cant take me down! Keep em coming!" Springtrap taunted.

" _as you wish."_ Marionette replied.

She flicked her wrist in a rather majestic way, and Golden Freddy appeared right before Springtraps eyes. "I...Remember you...Purple..Maaan. I was the first...one...to..die here..." Golden Freddy spoke in a childish voice.

"No, I didn't kill you! Your Brother did! He shoved you in that suit and the teeth clamped on your head!" Springtrap explained.

"I know. i forgave him. But the other four YOU killed dont forgive YOU! Send them in, Marionette. " Golden Freddy said.

Foxy,Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy walked in front of Springtrap, and kept walking forward. Springtrap took a step back and fell. "Please, Dont hurt me! Ive already died once! You watched be drown!" Springtrap begged.

"Oh, WE aren't gonna hurt you. SHE is." Foxy pointed up to marionette, and she floated down, Wrapped herself around Springtrap, and punched him in the face. He fell limp. Marionette dragged Springtrap to her box and shoved his body in. He bent so far that he started bleeding out. it stained the bottom of the box red. The blood stain never went away. And marionette didn't want it too.


End file.
